Waiting
by YaoiAndOtherDrugs
Summary: Naruto has grown tired, Sasuke has to wait to join the Dope. pure fluff but with some adult-like angst. SasuNaru


_**Hello to all my readers! *hands out bunnies and cookies***_

_**Gaara: COOKIES!**_

_***sweat drop***_

_**Me: Anyway, I felt so happy about the reviews for my story The Wolf & The Fox and I decided to post a nice little one-shot. But don't fret my kiddies; I will continue writing my other story!**_

_**Warning: This story is more angsty than anything; it features character suicide, and an emotionally dead Uchiha, also a very naughty angel.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the cookies…..**_

_**Gaara: COOKIES!**_

(Onward with the story!)

He couldn't continue on like this – the looks, the comments, and the fact that he was so fucking _weak_! Naruto Uzumaki had let himself go down a dark road and he couldn't find his way back. The blond had lost weight and had stopped showering because he always felt like he was being watched and he was cracking. Kyuubi had even stopped caring, so affected by its host's depression. It had all started with an incident he need not mention, he shuddered at the memory. They had gotten inside so easily, taking something he had been saving. Naruto looked at his kunai and at the notes he had left for his teammates to find.

Except the one he held in his hand.

This one was specially addressed to Sasuke Uchiha, for when he returned. Naruto went out of his way to leave it at the newly remodeled Uchiha compound. And there he left it, along with his journal and a special crystal he had charged with his chakra, even the fox's chakra could be detected. The stones would draw the Uchiha and he would get the surprise of his life. To Sakura he had left a drawing of her at the cherry blossom festival and a letter of apology, he gave Kakashi the last Icha Icha Paradise that would ever be made, it was more like a trilogy to end it.

To Sasuke he left his journal, his necklace, a letter, and a drawing of the Uchiha when he was younger and had been carelessly sleeping beneath a tree.

Naruto searched in his head for the fox and found it curled up right against the bars, looking nothing like the fearsome beast it was. It looked sad, fur that no longer shined and nine limp tails. The fox looked at him when he approached and it attempted a grin but it was lame and they both knew it.

'**I'm so tired kit**,' the fox sighed. '**This world is not meant for us any longer**.'

"_I know Kyuubi_," Naruto admitted. "_I think it's time for us to go but I'm scared_."

'**What do you have to fear?**' the fox chuckled. '**You have me to stay with you**.'

"_You'll stay with me?_"

'**Always kit**,' the fox muttered and its tail caressed Naruto's cheek like a parent would.

"_Then this is the end?_"

The fox nodded and closed its eyes as Naruto ran into the cage and into the fox's fur, while he plunged the kunai into his heart and jerked it out quickly. Inside he was sobbing into the warmth of the fox.

"_It hurts Kyuubi!_"

'**Shhh**,' the fox soothed, wrapping a tail around the boy. '**It won't hurt for long, I'm right here and we'll pass together**.'

His sobs died down and Kyuubi went limp as his breathing slowed. It didn't hurt anymore and the fox smiled once more before Naruto ceased breathing and it froze in death. Naruto was lying on his apartment floor with a peaceful smile on his face, all the worry had faded with his life.

Naruto watched as Tsunade screamed and everyone else sobbed with his passing. Kyuubi was still within him but he was something different now, Naruto Uzumaki had become an angel of sorts. When he was sure Tsunade was alone, reading her letter, he kissed her on the forehead and caressed her cheek. He had things to do.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't like the village but he had to return because he wanted to know why he felt the dope's chakra calling out to him. Sneaking in was easy, then he had to find the source of the signature – which happened to be his home. The Uchiha compound had been fixed up to look as it once did. He went around in awe and discovered the stone. Sasuke stared at the things on his bed as if they were alien. There was a letter with his name scrawled on it, a worn journal that said '**Dattebayo**!' across the cover, and the necklace Naruto usually wore. He opened the letter first and almost broke at what he read.

_Hey Sasuke,_

_I guess you're wondering what drew you here; hopefully you didn't go straight to baa-chan but followed your instincts and arrived here. I'd had the compound fixed up because your children deserve that and I wanted to give you one gift that you didn't have. The stones you may see before you are the lost thing left of my chakra and Kyuubi's. I got you here to tell you that I'm weak and that I'll never be Hokage._

_I wanted to say goodbye_.

_I couldn't continue living the way I was, even Kyuubi was getting lifeless. I may have lasted longer if you had come back but you stayed away from me._

_Why?_

_I left you some of my things in hopes that you'll understand in the future. Are you crying yet? I asked that Tsunade have me buried with the Uchiha clan, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to bring you back. Everyone missed you and if you choose to stay in the village Tsunade has agreed to give you a full pardon, she owes it to me. I'm in a better place Teme, nobody to hurt me here, but I hope you'll let me in your dreams. Don't be afraid Sasuke; it's not too late to step into the light._

_Love, your eternal rival, Naruto Uzumaki, the demon child who'll never show them._

_P.S.: I left your hitai-ate, along with mine, on the pillow. Say my name before you go to sleep and read my journal, you may be surprised what happened to me when I turned 17._

_Goodbye Teme!_

Sasuke stared, hardly believing it was true. His expression never changed but his shoulder shook and he began to sob in earnest. The usually stoic Uchiha fell onto his bed and curled into the fetal position before crying out the blonde's name. He fell into a fitful sleep.

Naruto entered the dream at the summons and smiled at Sasuke. The raven was still as beautiful as ever, even if he looked tormented.

"Hey Uchiha," the blond grinned. "I see you read the letter. I know you have questions but I only have so much time before I have to go—"

"Are you happy now?"

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto hiccupped, "I'm an angel now! I get to watch over all of you guys, please don't make this hard."

The raven swallowed and grabbed the dope as if he would disappear; Naruto rubbed his head and tried not to cry.

"I'll be with you again Teme," Naruto sighed. "If you change now you can come here too and we can stay together forever. I know how you feel about everything that happened but I want you to change, tell baa-chan that you wanna come back. Don't let them forget me, rebuild your clan like you wanted."

"I can't," Sasuke cried. "I can't do it without you! How could you leave me like everyone else?"

"Shhh," Naruto soothed. "It's only for a while; you'll know when you can join me. I love you too much to see you hurt like this."

"I love you too Dope."

"I know Sasuke," he smiled. "I'll see you every time you fall asleep."

Sasuke listened to Naruto and made amends with Tsunade and gave up being a ninja, although he refused to rebuild his clan. Tsunade never pushed him and she was shocked when she learned he wanted to build a Naruto monument to go along with the Hokage monument. She got the Elders to agree and it was built. It took a year to finish and then the loving face of Naruto was watching over the village that had been so vile to him. Sasuke watched Sakura and Lee have kids, Shikamaru get together with Temari, Ino get with Chouji, Sai become a teacher, and he blessed them all when he felt Naruto would appreciate it. Hinata and Kiba named their first-born after the blond.

And when the time was right, Sasuke downed a bottle of medicine and fell asleep, he never woke. He found himself in a beautiful field, lying down, with Naruto smiling down at him. The Uchiha took the offered hand and went with the blond.

"Everyone's been waiting!"

And everyone was. The Uchiha clan, the Hokage past, the Uzumaki clan, and everyone else. They greeted Sasuke and the Uchiha was content, he even got a pair of pure white wings like his dope.

"Will they remember?" Minato asked the Uchiha.

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered. "They built a Naruto shrine to watch over the village and Hinata named her first son Naruto."

Then Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's arms and kissed him like he'd longed to do for so long. The Uchiha returned the favor and everyone rejoiced.

"I love you Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"And I love you Dope," Sasuke muttered so only Naruto could hear.

_**This had me bawling like a baby *wipes tear***_

_**I hope you like it, I imagine some may say it doesn't deserve its rating but I say it does. I hope nobody got confused or anything. Review please! I love when people review.**_


End file.
